The Sakuragis' Secrets
by Lenin
Summary: This is the time when Shohoku had the match with Ryonan and Hanamichi was devastated because of Fukuda. I’ll start with the second half and continue onwards with a different story. Cannot explain much. Read the story. Yaoi. Partners? No idea. I'll devel
1. Secret One: Sakuragi Xea

I just have to write this! I really have to. It's been in my mind for a long time now and I will really go crazy if I don't write it. Anyway, this is the time when Shohoku had the match with Ryonan and Hanamichi was devastated because of Fukuda. I'll start with the second half and continue onwards with a different story.

I would like to apologize for any wrong grammars, spelling and especially the names. I'm not that keen to Slam Dunk's less than major character. By the way, this is definitely Yaio. Can't stand to think the characters being paired with other woman not in the Slam Dunk. Partners? Have no idea. I'll just develop it as it goes. Review if you please.

The Sakuragi's Secrets 

Secret one: Sakuragi Xea

Author: Lenin

" Sugei! Rukawa is really burning," Noma exclaimed as he watch the battle between Sendoh and Rukuwa. " It's Sendoh no wonder. But what is Hanamichi waiting for," Mito asked out loud. All four heads turned to look at Hanamichi.

Hanamichi was sweating a lot and his eyes looked alert. It's quite obvious, to the four at least, that he is very much bothered. His body is all tensed up and he kept on looking behind him as if something would burst right through.

" Matte! It can't be…" Mito suddenly said alarmed. He stood up and the other three followed suit. All four turned to look around, frantically searching something. They didn't sit down until finally, all the audience behind them started shouting.

" BAKERU! We're watching a game and your blocking it! Sit down!"

" Get down you morons!"

And a lot more. They complied and sat down surprisingly to the two of Haruko's friends. As for Haruko's, she was too far at Rukawa's la la land. Noma, Mito, Takamiya and Yuji looked very much bothered. " It must be him. Hanamichi has never been this troubled before unless it's about him."

" Do you think that the bastard came back for a challenge?" Takamiya asked. " I don't know. But I'm pretty sure that something happened that we don't know," Mito answered.

The game is tied between the two teams. They still have six minutes left to play, making it more stressful for both teams. Miyagi had the ball, Uekusa (is the spelling right?) match up to him. Miyagi looked around for anyone free and spotted Hanamichi who is being guarded by Koshino. Making eye contact, he signal to Hanamichi that he'll passed the ball to him.

Hanamichi vigorously shook his head, indicating no. Miyagi was so surprised with Hanamichi's answer that Uekusa was able to slap the ball away and dribbled it fast running to the opposite direction. He quickly passed the ball to Sendoh and in turn, Sendoh did a lay-up, making the score 62-60, Ryonan. Rukawa who was guarding Sendoh was surprise as well as Miyagi seeing the hard-pressed no of Hanamichi.

Mito's eyes grew wide as a ball. " Wakattayo. Wakatta," he whispered slowly. He stood up and places both his hands on each side of the corner of his mouth. " Hanamichi! Hang it there! I swear I'll kill you if you lose to him!"

" Mito's right! And we'll help him in doing his threat as well!" Noma shouted after Mito.

Hanamichi whirled around surprised written all over his face. Then, he smiled he's usual "tensai" smile and nodded. Turning back to face Koshino, he's face is set in determination. The troubled one is completely gone. " Mito's right. I can't lose. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever!" Hanamichi thought.

As for the rest, they were all just looking at Hanamichi, then at his Gundan then back to Hanamichi.

" Weirdo's…" Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui and Rukawa said at the same time, their eyes dotted.

" Yosh! There is still five minutes to play. We can win this!" Akagi almost roared out. " OH!" the rest answered back. Miyagi has the ball. He quickly cut through Uekusa, looking at his left; Hanamichi was running a few inches away from him. Not far back was Koshino, trying to catch up with Hanamichi.

With quick reflexes, he threw the ball to Hanamichi. Catching it, he run faster, leaving Koshino behind. Nearing the ring, Uozumi blocked him saying, " You are going to need a lot more than to get past me!" Hanamichi, instead of saying his usual 'nani', he did a fake, effectively, then passed through Uozumi with ease and did a lay-up.

The crowd went wild cheering for Hanamichi. Hanamichi seems to have not take any notice of the crowd or he would be laughing his head off. Passing through Miyagi, who lift his hand for a high five, he slaps it with less enthusiasm.

" Nice fake Hanamichi," Miyagi complemented him expecting Hanamichi's usual " MWA, HA, HA, HA! Watashiwa tensai!" instead, none came. Miyagi has a pretty good collection of question marks flying up in his head. The game resumes. Right now, Sendoh has the ball. " Don't mind, don't mind. We still have time left."

After Sendoh said that, Hanamichi played like nobody has ever seen before. Koshino from time and time, failed to block and stop him. He's movements are quick and alert, covering for his lack of defense. Although Koshino was able to shake Hanamichi off a few times, all his shots were being stop by Akagi.

Ten seconds is now left for Shohoku to shot before the time is over. Uekusa and Koshino traded places, Uekusa guarding Hanamichi and Koshino guarding Mitsui. Hanamichi frantically looked around for an opening, but he can't see none. " Hanamichi! Rukawa is open!" Takamiya shouted from the sideline. Quickly, he passed the ball to Rukawa, who at first didn't move from shock, but recovered. Jumping up, he did a smooth three-point shot.

After that, even akagi started to wonder what is wrong with Hanamichi. Once again, Sendoh has the ball. He didn't say any encouragement. Eyeing Rukawa, he eluded him to the surprise of everyone and charge fast and swift to the other ring. " Shimatta!" Rukawa said and run after him. Hanamichi abandon Koshino and ran after Sendoh.

" He's fast," Sendoh though, more sweats rolling down on his forehead. Suddenly, Hanamichi slaps the ball away from his hand, took possession of it and run back to the other side, shouting, " FAST BREAK!"

Koshino positioned himself to block him, who was passes easily. Next was Uekusa, giving Hanamichi trouble passing. Turning his back, he passes the ball hard to Koshino. Shock, Koshino didn't move or took the opportunity to go to score. Hanamichi took advantage of this and hit the ball upwards caught it. He turned back, got into the position to shot, then let the ball go.

It went in the ring with a whoosh. Silence… then everyone went crazy. The buzzer sounded off. " Ryonan! Time out."

Coach Taoka quickly called a time out.

By now, everyone of the basketball team ranging from Kainan, Shoyo, Shohoku and Ryonan notices the odd attitude of Hanamichi.

" What's wrong with red monkey? It's like he swallowed a drug or something. He hasn't made a goof-up since second half," Kiyota said, shock beyond words

. Maki nodded his head. " I have notice it to. He's skills grew tremendously. Enough to cover his weakness in shooting and defense. Especially that last play he did. I have never seen anybody used that kind of tactic."

" Not only that. He hasn't been shouting his Tensai nonsense," Kiyota once again stated.

" Excuse me. Let me through please," a childish voice said. That voice belongs to a little girl about nine or ten. She has long red hair, reaching her waistline, tied in a braid. Her clothes looks like it came out from a French barbe doll (think Arise from Sakura Wars). To put it plainly, she looks like a manikin, pretty and extremely cute. In her arm, she holds a medium size white teddy bear (really think Arise, from Sakura Wars, with John Paul).

As she cut her way through the people at Maki's row, she fell down because of Jin's bag. But before she connected with the floor, strong arms caught her. Lifting her up with ease, Maki let her sit on his lap. " Daijobu, little one?" Jin kindly asks. The little girl turn to look at them and smiled brightly, although worry can still be found in her forest green eyes.

" Hai. Arigato Gozimas. Umm… are you all basketball palyers."

" Yes. We're from Kainan," Kiyota answered.

"Ano… then you must know where Shohoku's bench? I'm very worried about my onii-chan. I heard somebody said that onii-chan got hurt."

Maki looked at her intently. " Matte. Your brother can't be… Sakuragi Hanamichi? Can it?" " Ha… you know onii-chan. Yes, he is my brother. I'm Sakuragi Xea, domo."

" NANI!" half of the Kainan players yelled out, drawing everyone's attention towards them. Hanamichi's eyes grew and he drops his water bottle. Recovering, he stomps off towards the side where the Kainan was sitting. " Sakuragi Xea! Didn't I told you to never talk to stranger?!" Hanamichi exclaimed out loud, sounding like a very strict father.

Xea sank a little lower and drew closer to Maki. " Demo, onii-chan, stranger-onii-san, knows you. I was worried because someone said you were injured."

Hanamichi's eyes soften a little, but his lips are set in a frown. People around them were whispering. The Shohoku members' jaws almost hit the floor and the Ryonan can't seem to believe their eyes or even ears.

" Come down here. I want you to sit where I can see you."

" Are you still mad?" Xea softly asks. " (sighing) No, just worried. Now come down from there. Time out is almost over." Hanamichi's muscles visibly tighten after saying the last sentence. Xea nodded her head and got down from Maki's lap. Jumping over the rails, she let herself fall. Everyone gasp seeing her action, thinking that she must have gone nuts.

You know, the distance between her and Hanamichi is pretty far. At least, umm… let's say, eight feet.

Hanamichi caught her easily as if she weighs nothing. Putting her down on her own two feet, the two walks towards the Shohoku's bench, which is still filled with jaw-dropping members of Shohoku team.

" Ayako-san, you won't mind if Xe-chan sits here for now do you?" Hanamichi _politely _asks. Ayako seems to still be shock from the news she heard. " NANI?! What are all of you looking at Xe-chan for?!" Hanamichi exclaimed. Xea hid behind Hanamichi, her head peeking from the side.

" I think that they can't believe that you can have such an adorable sister and have you as her brother. Just like the situation with Haruko's-chan with Gori," Yuji said smiling widely. That snaps Akagi from his shock. " Nandayo?!" Akagi growled out loud. Kogure immediately hold him down. The bell rang, signaling that time over is finished.

The starters walked back to the court. " You stay here and don't go anywhere without telling Mito or Ayako-san. Understand?" Hanamichi told Xea sternly. " Hai," Xea answered smiling at him. Hanamichi nodded in satisfaction and went to join his team.

The game resumes with Shohoku leading 70-67. Sendoh has the ball. He went left then right, Rukawa hot on his trail. The time was two minutes and thirty seconds. Looking back and forth, Sendoh spotted their captain who just passed Akagi and shouting, " Pass, pass."

Sendoh did as he was told. Passing the ball, he quickly run after Uozumi Rukawa a little far back. " Oh no you don't," Hanamichi whispered. Leaving Koshino, he ran after Uozumi. 


	2. Secret Two: Meet the Antogonist

Sorry about the first chapter. I know that it seems somewhat fast. By the way, all of this is just added to the original show. What the people say, for example the memory of Uozumi the fist time he and Akagi met. I just change a few things and stuffs. Also, the characters may be very out of characters so please, do bear with me.

If there is correction or displeasure, you can write me. The usual disclaimer.

The Sakuragis' Secret 

Secret Two: Meet the Antagonist

Author: Lenin

Hanamichi run fast and he reach Uozumi in no time. " Captain, pass!" Koshino yelled out, unable to reach Hanamichi. " Uozumi, be careful of Rukawa and Sakuragi," Taoka warned. " Oh!" Uozumi replied back. He turned left and right and then right again. He didn't notice that Hanamichi was already there. Deftly slapping the ball away from him, he yelled, " Micchy!" then promptly threw the ball.

Mitsui caught it and jump shooting a three-point. Uekusa tried blocking it but he jump to late. Swoosh it went swiftly at the ring, not even touching it. Everyone went wild. Mitsui's friends started their cheering. Ryonan is down by 10 points (I change the scoring to 74-67) and there is only fifty eight seconds left to play. Shohoku's victory is now insured. The crowd went wild, while the Ryonan side was down hearted.

" Shohoku's victory is now at their hands," Maki commented to no one particular. " You did it Hanamichi! You did it! You can relax now," Yuji yelled out with glee. " Iye. He can't. There is still time left and Sendoh can make the shot, the last one," Mito said. " More than ever, this is the time he must be in his full guard. One mistake and everything will be at his hands."

" Hanamichi…"

Hanamichi as if hearing his friend's words, set himself in a guard position. Miyagi slap him in the back saying, " Relax Hanamichi. We have already won the game. There is no way any one of them can score ten points in fifty eight seconds. I doubt Sendoh, Maki or even Rukawa can make that much point."

" He can and he will," Hanamichi told Miyagi. " What?" " The game is not yet finished. I'll end what he started. And I'll win." His tone was dead serious and there was no sign of the usual cheerful and cheery Hanamichi. His face is set in a grim face and now, more than ever, his muscles tense.

Ryonan side…

" They may have won the game, but we can't let them have the last shot," Uozumi told his companion. " Oh! I'll make sure of that," Sendoh agreed, panting out loud. " Ryonan, fight!" Uozumi roared out. Koshino, Uekusa, Sendoh and Fukuda answered him back with their own version of roar. The Ryonan was shock at first, but then they yelled out their cheers and support.

" So, you are planning to take the last shot are you?" Akagi asked. " I admit defeat, but we will have the last say," Uozumi replied back. " I don't think that Sakuragi shares the same opinion," Mitsui informed them, nudging his head at the said name's direction.

Hanamichi is walking towards Sendoh and Rukawa. With a tone so serious that even Rukawa cannot argue, he said, " Switch partners." To every ones surprises, Rukawa didn't say his usual " Do'aho". Instead, he backs down and went to guard Koshino. Hanamichi turned to face Sendoh.

" You're pretty spunky today aren't you? Even you have to admit that Rukawa is the only one that can be my equal," Sendoh said, somewhat jokingly. " You might be right, and I do admit that you are right, but this time, I know that what I am doing is right," Hanamichi answered him back.

Sendoh's eyes widen a fraction from Hanamichi's words, then a smile slowly spread on his face. " I don't know why you suddenly became so serious, but I will make this last shot. This, I promise you."

Sendoh dribbled the ball from his left and then right and back again. He went to the left and then to the right, Hanamichi blocking him all the way. Hanamichi suddenly fling his left arm out in an attempt to steal the ball away, but Sendoh anticipated that and move to the right throwing the ball towards Uekusa. What he didn't anticipated was when Hanamichi caught the ball with unbelievable speed.

Hanamichi dash toward the ring, Sendoh hot on his tail only to be stop by Rukawa, fire burning intensely in his eyes. " Rukawa read Sakuragi's mind," Akagi mumbled to himself. Koshino chased after Hanamichi while Hanamichi passed it to Akagi, who has Uozumi looming over him, threw it to Mitsui.

Mitsui caught it and got ready to shot, but fatigue over took him and his knees give way resulting of him letting the ball go. Fukuda took the opportunity and took possession of the ball, immediately jumping up to throw just to have Hanamichi slap it away into Sendoh's hand. Showing no hesitations, Sendoh jump up and threw the ball, for the third time, but this time, it successfully went inside the ring. The buzzer rang, indicating that the games finally come to a halt.

Hanamichi felt everything is like in slow motion. His feet tough the floor, wobbled and sank down on his knees. The Shohoku team jumps up and down, shouting with glee and uncontainable joy for their victory. The scoreboard score of the Ryonan moved, making it 74-69; the announcer declaring the triumph of the Shohoku High basketball team.

Hanamichi's eyes turned black and blank, his head hanged downwards, eyes seeing nothing. Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui and Rukawa were cheering and shouting their joys. Wait- Rukawa was just standing beside them, panting hard and observing the oblivious redhead. No one noticed Hanamichi's reaction; no one other than the Gundan, Sendoh, Rukawa and Xea.

Xea clumsily got off the bench and excuse herself as she tried to moved from all the Shohoku's team members jumping up and down. Xea rush towards her onii-chan once getting free from the mob. Her face is painted with worry, her lips and brows in a low frown. She just cannot understand why Hanamichi is sad about their winning the game. It was all confusing to her, until now…

A shadow of a tall, lean man loomed over her, covering her in darkness. She fell down hard on her bottom and quivered with such fright. Her eyes grew big with a very obvious horror within her twin orbs. Xea's mouth opened and closed almost doing a very excellent imitation of a brass fish. The teddy bear that she holds in her arms is squish tightly like there is no tomorrow.

Hanamichi stared down at the floor but he could have stared at Haruko's and still see nothing. He can't think of anything but, " I lost… I lost… I lost…" He feels that he might as well go kill himself after what happened. Nothing woke him from his stupor, even when a super deformed Rukawa went to his side, called him a Do'aho and then started poking him, as if he is testing if Hanamichi is still alive.

Mito and the other are rooted at their seats, their eyes wide and shoulders slumped. They didn't moved, unlike Haruko's and Fujo, who is now currently hopping up and down shouting their heads off. The only one who notices anything wrong with the picture, other than the ones already mention, was the third party of Haruko's gang.

You know, the girl who seems to like to pull her hair in a pigtailed-style and looks more likely to be Akagi's sister than Haruko's (sorry, forgot her name)? She had been watching Mito, Yuji, Takamiya, and Noma from the corners of her eyes ever since Hanamichi started acting strange. Puzzled over the fact that they have been quiet and looked so stress out, even more than the players, had her itching to asks them what was wrong even if she had to forced them in spilling the beans.

But considering that she cannot do that, she just observed them. The minute that man came and reach out towards Xea that was the time all hell broke loose. All four stood up abruptly and shouted in pure shocked, lace with anger and spite, " Ray Jin!'. From a blink of an eye, Hanamichi appeared between the man and Xea, who, by the way, was trembling very hard.

" Get away from her! Better yet, get away from us!" Hanamichi slowly and menacingly said.

The man just smiled at him, exposing a little bit of his pearly white teeth. The man's name is Takuri Ray Jin. A son of a rich billionaire from America who just moved to Japan to take care of some problem. He has long blond hair that reaches almost his waist and tied it in a low ponytail. He's eyes have a remarkable shade of black that makes people stare at it all day. He's not only handsome, but mixed with the beauty of a woman model. He's tall, athletic and slim. He's what most women would call a perfect husband.

" I won fair and square," Ray Jin said in his rich, tenor voice. Hanamichi growled low not able to say anything because Ray Jin is right, but his pride and head-strong will won't allow him to tell Ray Jin that. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Mito and the others jumped down from the stadium chair and went over to Hanamichi and Xea. Mito hugged Xea and lifts her up, Xea burying her face at his shoulder.

" May I refresh your memory, Hana-chan-"

" Don't call me Hana-chan!" Hanamichi yelled, a tint of red can be seen adoring his cheeks.

Ray Jin chuckled at him. " As everyone can see, Ryonan lost to Shohoku only by six points. Our deal was, your school would win with ten points leading." By now, the audiences are wandering what was going on. Those who stood up hurried back to their seats. The Kainan and Shoyo went down and are now watching the confrontation in a much clear view. Nobody spoke; all listening to the seven people.

" Xe-chan is now mine," Ray Jin finished. All five narrowed their eyes and their pupils become silted. Xea made a sound almost like whimper and hug Mito more tightly. " She's not yours. She's her own person," Mito told him. " Hana-chan-"

" DON'T CALL ME HANA-CHAN!" Hanamichi interrupted once again.

" Lost the deal, so, Xe-chan comes home with me." He was only greeted back with silence. The Gundan and Hanamichi can't say anything to that. After all, Ray Jin is right. Hanamichi lost and he won fairly. All turned to look at Hanamichi waiting for his answer. As for Hanamichi, he has his gaze down, his fist clutch tightly and his body rigid.

If anyone looks closely at Ray Jin's eyes, they could have notice that his eyes soften. But since none did, they didn't see it.

Stepping an inch closer towards Hanamichi, he tilt his head a little bit to the left. " You know, we can make another deal if you like?" " What kind of deal?" Hanamichi slowly and surely said. He posed to think for a while, then he grin. He reached to cup Hanamichi's chin. The audiences gasp and a lot of the boys' jaws drop wide open " You know, I have always like you."

" WHAT?!" Hanamichi yelled out loud, his cheeks blushed seven shade of red and slap the hand away. Taking an inch away from him, Hanamichi stared goofily at Ray Jin. " Of course, I have always wanted Xe-chan to lived with me. But I also wanted you too. So, how about this, we'll have a game between us. The first one to reach twenty wins. If I win, I get you and Xe-chan."

Hanamichi's cheeks are still red, but he glared angrily at Ray Jin. " And if I win…" Ray Jin grins back. " I would live the two of you alone. For now." " Hanamichi, you can't agree to that," Yuji demanded. Hanamichi just look at his Gundan, who all has the look of no, then turn to look at Ray Jin. He stared hard at Ray Jin for several minutes, then answered, " I accept."

" Nii-chan, IYE!" Xea screamed, tugging Mito's arm from her and run to hug his brother. " We'll start thirty minutes from now," Ray Jin told Hanamichi. He pause to look at Xea and Xea just look at him fearfully. There was a trace of sadness in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Turning away from them, he went towards the judge to talk.

" Onii-chan, listen to Mito-nii-chan and don't accept it. I don't want for you to sacrifice yourself," Xea desperately said. Hanamichi smiled sadly at Xea and kneel down. " Listen to me. I don't care even if I have to give my life to save you, I will. I live my life and you have yet to live yours. Beside, let's look at this, this way. Win or lose, we can be together. And that what's matter the most for me. Do you understand?"

Xea bit her lip and look at Hanamichi's honey brown eyes full of love and warmth. Hesitating a little, she looked at Mito, Yuji, Takamiya and Noma. The four look back at her and smile. With confidence, she nodded her head vigorously and smiled weakly. " So, what are we waiting for. Get your butt over to your teammates and asks them to teach you what ever you can learn for the last thirty minutes," Mito told Hanamichi slapping him at the back.

Hanamichi stood up and smile gratefully at them. He went toward his bizarre and confuses teammates. the stadium grew noisy as the people talk about what just have happen.

" Mito-nii-chan, Yuji-nii-chan, Toma-nii-chan, Taka-nii-chan, can I help in any way?" Xea asks looking up to them. " Well, you could brew that drink you always gives us after a fight. You know, the one that somehow gives us energy," Noma told her. " Do you think you can do that?" Takamiya asks her. " Hai!" she answers enthusiastically. " We'll go get the ingredients. Be right back in a flash." The three, Mito not included run off outside the stadium.

" Now, I have one task that I want you to do. Do you want to hear it?" Mito told Xea, his voice uncertain. She nodded slowly, kind of dreading what Mito has to say. " I want you to do go up to the Ryonans and ask to borrow a uniform and water for Ray Jin no baka and give it to him. He may be our enemy, but we have to fight fairly. So, how about it?"

Xea paled and was about to say no, but she stop and said, " Hai. I will Mito-nii-chan." Mito smiled at her and pushes her towards the Ryonan bench. Xea staggered a little but she continue towards the Ryonans. The Ryonans' back are all turned away from her, so Xea had to hold on to someone's shorts and tug it to get one of their attentions. The shorts she happened to tug were Sendoh's.

Sendoh turned around and look down, surprise to find a fidgeting little girl. Everyone, only the Ryonans, turned to look at Xea who looks a little pale. " Your Sakuragi's little sister aren't you?" Sendoh kindly asks. She timidly nodded her head and lift Tedy, her teddy bear, a little higher, hiding her red cheeks.

Sendoh kneel down and look at Xea. " What do you need? Can I be of some assistance?" It is obvious to anyone that Sendoh took a liking for the little girl. Xea didn't answer for a while, as if afraid that they would laugh at her. But they all smiled at her warmly, even Coach Taoka. Getting her courage up, she spoke in her cute little voice.

" Ano… Mito-nii-chan wanted me to borrow a uniform and a water bottle to lend to ( her voice wavered a little) Ray Jin-san. Mito-nii-chan said that even if he is a bad person, we have to give him a fair game." " Well, that friend of Sakuragi is right," Taoka, said. Everyone looked at him. " What?!" he asks a pumping nerve pop out of his head at the bewildered face of his members.

" Nandemonaiyo. Alright then. That guy looks like my same height, so here, you can take my extra shirt and my water bottle as well," Sendoh offered, getting his uniform. He presented it to Xea while she just look at it. Nearby Fujima and the rest of the Shoyo was standing there, looking like they want to asks question about the confrontation. " Chotto matte gudasai," Xea told Sendoh and run to Fujima.

" Ano… can you please hold Tedy for a while? He doesn't like Ray Jin-san, but he likes you. Please?" Xea asks Fujima lifting Tedy up towards him. Fujima was startled at first, but then smiled his pretty face lightening up. " Sure, no problem. I'll take acre of him for you, while you go and help your brother." He gingerly took the bear and patted Xea's head encouragingly. Xea smiled up to him and turn to leave.

Mito saw what Xea did and went over to Fujima and the rest of the Shoyo. " That's Xe-chan's way of saying that she likes you and scared of that bastard," Mito informed him.

" Arigato gozimas su," Xea whispered to Sendoh somewhat distracted at balancing the uniform and water bottle over her thin arms and small hands. " No problem. Um… are you sure that you'll be alright?" Sendoh worriedly asks her. He wasn't blind. He saw how Xea reacted to Ray Jin. she wasn't scared of the said guy, she was terrified. Not wanting anybody to worry she smiled and said yes, although her eyes have fear in them. Walking slowly, she headed towards Ray Jin, who was exercising; he's back facing them.

Getting close enough to him, as Xea would dare, she called out Ray Jin's name, her voice shook. " Ray Jin-san? Ahhhh… one of the Ryonan players agreed to lend you his uniform and water bottle."

Ray Jin stop and kind of whirled around to face Xea. His handsome faces is twisted to that of a surprise one. Slowly, he smiled and took the things from Xea. Xea hurriedly left, but stop when he called her back. " You know, I have a hard time braiding my hair just like yours. And I need to do that because my hair might get in the way will we play. You won't mind braiding it for me, would you?" Ray Jin asks tenderly.

Xea wanted to decline, but she hasn't been corrupted yet like those people who don't want to play fairly. " No," Xea softly answered and went closer to him.

Meanwhile, back at the Shohoku's bench…

" Sakuragi Hanamichi! Kindly explain what just have happen a few minutes back?" Ayako demanded. " Yeah, red monkey. What all this about him wanting you?" Kiyota also demanded popping out of nowhere. Everybody sweatdrop, Hanamichi raised one crimson eyebrow and flatly questions him. " Who invited you?"

" Why you…" Kiyota trailed off, receiving a punch in the head by Maki. The Kainan gathered and mingled with the Shohoku's. Everyone turned back and stared at Hanamichi waiting for an answer to Ayako's question, everybody, even Rukawa. Yes, Rukawa the all time silent king, with the 'I don't care' attitude.

" I can't explain now, but I promise I will later if I win. Right now, I have only thirty minutes to sharpen my skills," Hanamichi stared obviously frustrated at the events. " And I need all of your help. Mitsui, Jin, can the two of you teach me how to shoot three-points?" " What?! Are you crazy?! You can't learn to shoot like me in less than thirty minutes!" Mitsui exclaimed, noting that Hanamichi called him Mitsui and not Micchy. Jin chooses to say silent, but he too shared the same opinion as Mitsui.

" I am not asking for you to teach me how to shoot like you. I'm asking you to teach me how. I don't have to master it now, I just need to know the proper form and how to hold it. So, will you teach me?" Hanamichi has that look. You know, the puppy dogface that the girls would simply adore if Hanamichi did it in front of them. Ayako is affected by it and it didn't went pass the sharp eye of both Jin and Mitsui that she tighten her hold on her paper fan.

They weren't idiots not to know that they'll receive more than pain if they decline Hanamichi. Besides, there wasn't anything wrong with it. Looking at each other for a fracture of a second, the two nodded. Hanamichi's worried face is replace by a look of happiness. Looking at them gratefully, he took a ball and together, they went near the three-point line to teach him. The rest followed not far back to give encouragement, or in Kiyota and Rukawa's case, give comments.

Thirty minutes seems to fly soon and swift. Before anybody knows it, it was time for Hanamichi and Ray Jin's match. " We tried our best Sakuragi but thirty minutes is just not enough," Jin kindly said. " Believe me, I would just give about anything to have thirty minutes of rest," Hanamichi whispered inaudible.

" Nii-chan," Xea weakly called out. Hanamichi kneel down and swipe a sweat from her forehead. " I'm proud that you went over to Ray Jin and gave him a uniform and water bottle. I don't want to lose to him, but I don't want to play unfairly either." Xea just nodded, her face pale from having to stay with the man she most feared. She places a bottle at his hands and gave him a kiss and a hug.

" I don't want to lose you Xe-chan. That's why I'm doing this," Hanamichi thought. Standing up, he drank the contents of the bottle in one gulp and then walks towards the center.

The match now begins… 


	3. Secret Three: Win or loss, we'll still ...

Thanks for all the reviews. By the way, please tell who do you like Hanamichi paired with. I'm not much good at romance, so I need everybody's help. I'm better at making the main characters life hell. Anyway, I'm not keen at Nippon terms or basketball terms or even the game. Just imagine that what I right can be possible in a real basketball game.

The usual disclaimer.

The Sakuragis' Secrets 

Secret three: " Win or lose, we'll still be together."

Author: Lenin

Hanamichi slowly walk towards the center. His heart beats wildly at his chest and he started to sweat even though the game has not yet begun. " This is crazy! What am I doing?! I know that I told Xe-chan that as long as we are together, I'm happy. But…" Hanamichi's thoughts trailed out. " But to be own by someone, not less than a guy, it's scary."

The referee took the ball and got into position to throw it up for the jump-start. Ray Jin and Hanamichi stared at each other. Well, at least the former was. The latter was glaring nervously at the former. Hanamichi's gaze is restless, traveling from Ray Jin to Xea, to his Gundan, to his team, then back again.

The buzzer rang out long, loud and clear simultaneously to the ball being fling up in the air. Everyone watch breathlessly, waiting to see who'll catch the ball first. But to their surprise, none of the two jumped. Both are still looking at each other's eyes, in a jumping position, both feet steady on the ground.

" Here's where everything lies," Mito mumbled out loud. Kogure heard him and asks, " What is it Youhei-kun?" Mito, startled, look at Kogure. He notices that everyone is looking at him. Deciding that he's job for the day is going to be the narrator, he returned he returned his gaze back at the court.

" This isn't the first time Ray Jin and Hanamichi played against each other. Ray Jin has this sick rule that if he scores the first score, he'll be merciless to his opponent," Mito started. " This may sound crazy, but… he can shoot right were he is. Half way from the court," Mito finished. Everybody 's face sprang, almost literary, back to the couple facing out. Every basketball player holds the look of disbelieving.

" I'll shoot first," Ray Jin said cockily. " You wished!" Hanamichi shouted jumping when the ball reaches the level of his head. Bang! Hanamichi's weight falling on the floor rebounded around the closed area.

" Hanamichi! Hayaku!" Takamiya, Noma and Yuji shouted together. " OH!" he replied back, quickly running towards Ray Jin's base, ball intact in his arms. Ray Jin grinned and run after Hanamichi. " I don't like that grin in the bastard's face," Mito commented. " He's quick!" Ayako said.

Ray Jin caught up to Hanamichi and checks him. Hanamichi moved to the right, then to the left, Ray Jin blocking him all the way. He dashed forward, Ray Jin trailing him, but he suddenly stop, pulled back and jump, shooting a two point shot.

" Fake!" Ray Jin thought alarmed. " He's too aggressive," Taoka stated. Before the game started, the Ryonans moved their bench to join with the Shohoku. Now all four schools, Kainan, Shoyo, Shohoku and Ryonan, watch together.

" Rebound!" Akagi shouted without noticing. Hanamichi's feet lightly land on the floor. He didn't move while Ray Jin run to get the rebound, which never happened. Whoosh! The ball sailed in smoothly. The crowd went wild as Hanamichi run towards the opposite side.

" Nii-chan has been practicing a lot. He won't lose, will he?" Xea asks Mito. Mito just smiled at Xea, patted her head, choosing not to answer that.

Ray Jin looks the ball and slowly walks towards the other side of the court. He's smile hasn't disappeared despite Hanamichi getting the first shot. To be exact, he's smile turned predatory. He dashed forward, Hanamichi blocking his way. He dashed right then left, and stops dribbling the ball low and fast.

" I thought you like to stick to your rule?" Hanamichi asks, through gritted teeth, realizing that Ray Jin is seriously playing. Ray Jin dribbled the ball between his legs and jump, Hanamichi jumping after him. Ray Jin put all his weight to his feet and landed heavily on the ground, immediately running towards the ring and slamming the ball through the ring.

Landing gracefully on the ground, he turned to face Hanamichi and answer, " Having two fish in one net makes all the difference."

" What was that?!" Miyagi exclaimed. " I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing. That was no ordinary play," Fujima answered. The game continued, Hanamichi has the ball, which is immediately is steal by Ray Jin and scored, Hanamichi unable to stop him.

" I scored two in just one minute, Hana-chan," Ray Jin told Hanamichi. He's a eye narrowed into slits, blushing a little, Hanamichi set his lips in a grim line.

Hanamichi is once again in possession of the ball. This time, he is able to reached the half court before Ray Jin is able to steal it, jump up and shoot right there. The ball went in even without touching the ring.

" UNBELIEVABLE!" Hikoichi exclaimed in his very irritating loud voice. the crowd cheered wildly for Ray Jin. " That is… that is impossible…" Mitsui shockingly said. " That Ray Jin guy… I have to admit that he is way better than me," Maki admitted. " And me…" Sendoh agreed. " He's just begun," Noma told everyone.

The score is now 3-1, in favor for Ray Jin. time and time again, Ray Jin steal the ball from Hanamichi and scored again and again. When Hanamichi does get to shoot, Ray Jin always blocks it.

" Hanamichi's too tense," Miyagi said, frustrated for his friend. " Even if he is not tense, that guy is more than good, he's probably the best I have ever seen. He practically is a one-man team. He's flexible and light on his moves. He can shift his weight like the way he can control his arms and legs. Not only those, he's techniques are unique. He just do what is available and execute it in the nick of the time," the Kainan's coach enumerating Ray Jin's skills.

" It's not helping that Sakuragi is not good at defense and shooting. The only thing that he can match up with Ray Jin is he's deftness and stamina," Maki added. " Ne, Nii-chan is going to loss, won't he?" Xea quivering asks, looking at everyone. Her hands by her side and clutches tightly.

Everyone turns to face the dismayed little red head. Her cute face is painted with sadness and she bit her lips up to the point where it almost bleeds. Each one of the players looks at each other, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. A shadow moved and took the teddy bear from Fujima's arms. That shadow was Rukawa.

Rukawa walk towards Xea, he's face the same emotionless face. Once reaching Xea, he kneels down and gave Tedy to her, which she took and hug against her chest tightly. " Your Nii-chan would greatly appreciate it if you just believe in him, not doubt him," Rukawa spoke almost akin to tenderness. He patted her head and stood up, going back to his spot.

" I can't believe that that guy just said something that makes sense," Yuji whispered. Xea followed Rukawa's back, looking confuse at first, then smile her pretty smile, her eyes sparkled. She turned back to the court and shouted, " Gambatte Onii-chan!"

Both Hanamichi and Ray Jin looked at Xea. The former looked startled a first, but a boyish smile appeared. Facing his opponent, Hanamichi's usual spunkiness returned. Ray Jin frowned at the effect of Xea to change Hanamichi's mood. He knows that he can beat Hanamichi, but Hanamichi can turn the tide around if he is not careful. He hates to admit it, but Hanamichi really has skills. More than Hanamichi lets on.

The score is ten to four, Ray Jin's favor. Ray Jin has the ball, he smirk at Hanamichi and did an exhibit, trying to confuse Hanamichi. Hanamichi smiled back, and with swiftness the others didn't know he possess, he steal the ball and run to the opposite side, jumping up he performed a slam-dunk.

Everybody went wild. Facing Ray Jin, " The tensai will beat you," Hanamichi firmly said. " Yosh!" Takamiya shouted. " The Tensai is back!" Mito yelled out, his face broke into smiles.

Ray Jin scowled and took the ball. " I'm finally have the chance to have Xea and I'll not loss. Of course, having Hanamichi with the package it making all this well worth it," Ray Jin though to himself.

Dribbling it, he runs pass Hanamichi and execute a fade away shot. Hanamichi touch the ball a little, making it detour from its course. Without waiting, he quickly positions himself under the ring and get ready to get the rebound.

" You forgot one thing Maki-san, Sakuragi may be weak in defense and shooting, but he is the king of rebound," Kogure said, smiling brightly seeing Hanamichi caught the ball and went to the other side, doing what he calls " Common shot".

After a few minutes, Hanamichi is able to score one point leading. Thirteen on twelve.

" You haven't win yet," Ray Jin stated. He's cocky attitude is now gone and only seriousness is present. He dribbled the ball fast then lift it up and made a move to pass it to the right. Out of instinct, Hanamichi dashed towards the right. Taking the opportunity, Ray Jin dashed, reach the mid court and did he's impossible shot.

Hanamichi growled out loud. " That guy incredibly smart," Akagi told Mito. " You haven't seen anything yet," Mito replied back.

Hanamichi took the ball and run fast to pass Ray Jin. Ray Jin blocked him, not letting him have any space to move without making a foul. Hanamichi circled, making a pass thought Ray Jin's left, but failed. He charged aggressively then jumps. Out of habit, Ray Jin jump too, hit Hanamichi as Hanamichi release the ball. The ball went in and Hanamichi fell in a crouch position.

The referee's whistle rang through out the crowd's cheering. " Basketball count. Charging, Takuri Ray Jin!"

" Way to go Hanamichi!" Miyagi shouted out with glee. Hanamichi did one free throw and it went sailing in.

" How about that, I'm leading by two points," Hanamichi smiled, he's face animated. " I won't let that go by a long shot," Ray Jin answer back. Ray Jin's eyes held enjoyment, but determination.

The game continues. Ray Jin scored two points, evening with Hanamichi, then vice versa. Ray Jin even it, Hanamichi manage to pull through, somehow. It continued like that until…

" The score is nineteen to nineteen," Jin read out loud. " The last shot will decide everything…"

This time, the two are visibly tense. Hanamichi is in possession of the ball. He dribbled it, trying to elude Ray Jin. Hanamichi never felt so tense before. " This is it. If Ray Jin gets the last shot, I'll lose my freedom and Xe-chan," Hanamichi thought getting tenser.

Because he was so tense, the ball slip from his hands and Ray Jin didn't hesitate to take it and run to the other side. He jumps ready to shoot, but Hanamichi slap it away with a fly flap. Landing on the ground, he run to catch the ball before it went outside, run towards the three-point line.

"Bend you knees. Flex your muscles. Relax. Jump and let the ball go," Hanamichi mentally coach himself what Jin and Mitsui taught a few minutes ago.

" Kami-sama…" 


	4. Secret Four: The Story

Sorry!!!!!! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. Have been doing too much stuff. But summer is now here and the only thing to worry is the Loyola.

Thank you for all the reviews. Please tell me which couple would you guys like, so I can develop it and make it as best as I could. Anyway, sorry if the sorry is confusing. By the way, can anyone tell me which Gundan's name belongs to whom? Whose Noma, Takamiya and Yuji? I just know their names, not their appearances. Thank you!

The Sakuragis' Secrets 

Secret Four: The Story

Author: Lenin

"Kami-sama…"

Flashback 

"Nee, onii-chan, we'll always be together, right?" a seven-year-old Xea asked looking up to a thirteen-year-old Hanamichi. He returned the look with that of a joyous one and gleefully wraps his long slender arms around Xea's petite body. Lifting her up high in the air, the wind carried his laughter all around the park.

" Of course, silly! I'll always be your big brother and you will always be my imouto. My cute little imouto…"

_End of Flashback._

Hanamichi's feet slowly touched the floor; he's full attention is centered at the ball flying painfully slow towards the basket. Silently praying that he's shot will enter, Hanamichi dimly notice Ray Jin running under the basket.

" Please go in… please go in… please go in…" Mito, Takamiya, Noma and Yuji silently whispered out like a chant. Everybody watches with anticipation, not knowing if the ball will enter or not.

SWOOSH! _BBBRRRRRINNNNGG! _

THE game is finally finished and Hanamichi won! The arena exploded with cheers and laughter. Xea's face broke into a big smile, running to her big brother, " O-N-I-I-C-H-A-N!"

" I did it! I did it!" Hanamichi yelled out and caught Xea in a big hug. Mito, Takamiya, Noma and Yuji rushed towards Hanamichi and patted his head, joining in the hug hurdle. The announcer cracked to life and said, " The winner for this special bout is Sakuragi Hanamichi. (Pause) all awardees please prepare for the awarding in ten minutes. Thank you."

Not far from the Sakuragi siblings and friends, is Ray Jin, whose handsome face is tinted by sadness at the sudden turn of events. Sighing heavily and out loud, he came closer to Hanamichi, breaking the picture of tranquility of the 'family'. He extended his hand as a sign of defeat and said, " I wasn't expecting this, but I guess you've won."

Hanamichi stood up and shake his hand with dignity. He is too happy to even think bad stuff about Ray Jin or even glare at him. Hanamichi simply smiled happily and replied, " Kamiu was with me." Breaking out into a grin, Ray Jin let Hanamichi's hand go and brush some bangs from his eyes. He turned away from the four teams and walk to get his neat pile of clothes.

" I guess I'll be leaving you two alone, _for a while_…"

Hanamichi's pupils quickly narrowed down and he's eyebrow started to twitch from irritation. "Teme…"  
  


" Sa, ja ne, Hana-chan, Xe-chan," Ray Jin bid them goodbye and went out the opposite door.

A few minutes later…

" Matte! What about Sendoh-san's uniform?" Hikoichi cried out. " Ah, betsuni," Sendoh informed Hikoichi. " Don't' worry. Ray Jin maybe a big jerk (and one big hentai), but he's a jerk and a gentleman," Hanamichi nonchalantly answer, still somewhat irritated with Ray Jin's words, especially the part where Ray Jin called him by that irritating nickname.

" Translation: He's a big hentai, so more often or not, he's clothes suddenly appear out of nowhere at Hanamichi's house," Takamiya explain. " Urusai Takamiya!" Hanamichi growled out, he's irritation quickly growing, face flushed heavily with a blush.

Sakuragi's Back…

" Come on, we have an award to get, but Sakuragi, you owe us all an explanation," Akagi firmly told them, the last part he stated looking at Hanamichi. Hanamichi nodded and said, " I guess I do."

(The same award style as the series)

After the awards, all of the audience started to disperse. Soon after, the place is deserted with only these people left. Kainan (Jun/Jin, Maki and Kiyota), Shoyo (Fujima and Hanagata) Ryonan (Sendoh, Fukuda, Uozumi, Koshino, Ikegami and Hikoichi), Shohoku (Ayako, Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Kogure), Hanamichi's Gundan (Mito, Takamiya, Noma and Yuji), Hanamichi and Xea herself …

Xea looks like she'll fall asleep standing. Her eyelids are almost halfway shut and she shuffles a yawn every minute. The day's event is starting to take its toll on her little body. Wanting more than anything to just lie down and rest, she didn't notice when Hanamichi lift her up and carried her like a baby.

Sitting down gently on the floor, he shifts his position so that Xea won't be uncomfortable. Those names that has been mention, gathered around Hanamichi, quietly. Even Rukawa and Kiyota, who, surprisingly, hasn't uttered a word of taunt to Hanamichi. But I guess you know why, right? ^. ^

" Hanamichi, explain," Miyagi almost demanded, partly curious with the events, partly irritated with not knowing what's going on. He's careful to tone his voice down as not to wake Xea up.

He mention for all of them to sit down and started, his voice low but audible. " Might as well start at the beginning so all of you can understand. You see both Xea and I are already orphans. Both of our parents are dead and as well as the entire Sakuragi line. Before any of you asked question from the absurdity of our life story, let me finished it."

Hanamichi looked at them and is pleased to know that they all squash their question for later. Before continuing, he looked at his Gundan and when they look at him encouragingly back, he started.

" Our clan, so to speak, stretch long, long time ago. A thousand year ago, our clan has this weird law that no outsider, regardless of the gender, is allowed within the Sakuragi bloodline. Meaning, none of the Sakuragi can marry another, who has no whatsoever blood of our kind. Because of that, our clan lived in a whole village, separated from the others.

There was also a law, the second law, that whoever the clan leader, the rest of bloodlines have to live with him or near him. I don't know what that law meant since they all use to live in one village. Of course, this is a modern world, so we don't have to follow the no-outsider law. But we still apply the second law, our father used to be the clan leader, meaning, all of our relatives near close to us.

When both of our parents died from leukemia, my aunt decided to take care of us. She has this very weird habit of giving parties and family reunions. Especially family reunions, which was stupid because our relatives practically own the block. Then, one day, Aunt Erika threw the usual party, at the usual place at the usual time. The only thing unusual was that I was held up back at my school for cleaning duty and Xe-chan was with me for Aunt Erika had to go shopping.

I don't know if I should be cursing the God for letting me live, or thank Him for what happened that day. A group of robbers, broke into our house, stole all the valuable things, tied up my entire family and set the house in a blazing inferno, all doing that without getting a scratch. How they could have tied my _entire_ family and get away wound-free, is still a mystery to me. Our family doesn't exactly have what you may call 'control temper'."

Everyone pause and look at each other, nodding their head. Hanamichi didn't bother to bash them for agreeing that he's temperamental.

" That day… I can still remember that day as clearly as the sun…"

_Flashback: _

Six-year-old Xea stared at the dazzling fire eating up the Sakuragi household. Hanamichi stood hard as a statue before the reality of the scene struck him like bolts. He fell on his knees, pulled xea to his chest and covered her eyes with his large hands.

Just like reality crushed to Hanamichi, so did it with Xea, reawakening her mind from the state of shock. She opened her mouth and screamed out loud. A screamed full of misery sadness and anguish…

_End of Flashback_:

Xea's scream still felt fresh to Hanamichi's ears. Closing his eyes tight, he drawn the scream out and inhale deeply, forcing his own heartbeat to relax. Once he accomplished the task, he continued with his story.

" For three months, Xea didn't speak or even showed a sign that she is alive, spiritually. It was like having a doll that just eats, sleeps, eats and sleeps. If you can call eating two to three spoons of rice, eating. Then the agency came to take us into an orphanage, but I refused, violently. We weren't poor, mind you.

Because al of my relatives died, all the inheritance was bestowed to us. It's only the "parental guidance" both of us needed. I couldn't let them take Xea away from me. Not when she needed me the most. I pleaded and begged and even tried to bribe them. In the end, the agency agreed, only if I agreed on their terms.

They want me to prove that I am trustworthy and capable to take care of Xea and myself for a year. After a year, that will be the time when they will be considering if I am a capable parent to her. They took Xea away from me and placed her in the Rehabilitation for Disturbed Children.

It was the hardest three hundred sixty-five days of my life, not getting any news about Xea. I'm just glad that Mito, Noma, Takamiya and Yuji were with me or I would have gone crazy. (Hanamichi looked at the Gundan, smiling gratefully at them) After a year, I passed their " Requirements". They agreed to let Xea stay with me, but only if I keep my records clean, grades up and basically be a good example.

There was only one problem, anyone and at anytime, any of the people that likes to adopt Xea, saw anything disappointing from me, they can take Xea away to or not to Xea's approval, even mine's," Hanamichi ended with a sigh.

Silence envelope the group. Finally, after a long silence, Kogure spoke up, " But why is Ray Jin be able to take Xea by a bet?" " Betting isn't exactly in their list o good points," Mito simply answered.

" Around half-time, Ray Jin arrived and I was kind of panicking because he trick me into agreeing to his bet. If we win with ten points leading, he'll leave the two of us alone, forever. If we didn't, I'll lose Xea," Hanamichi explained.

" Baka Saru! Are you really that stupid to fall for his tricks?!?" Kiyota somewhat shouted angrily. " Teme!!! You have no right saying that big head monkey!" Hanamichi growled out. " Hmph! How could a cute girl like Xea have an ugly looking monkey as her brother," Kiyota stated. " Nani?!" Hanamichi's eyes burn with fire, glaring daggers, swords and any pointed weapons in the book at Kiyota.

Well, everything is back to normal.

For now… 


	5. Secret Five: A Rest or Two Part I

GOMENASAI! I'm sorry that I haven't update for um… a month? Okay, anyway, thanks for the reviews, even if there are so few… just joking. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's not long, but I do hope that it will do. By the way, please review more, it sorts of gives me inspiration and urges me to write more. Hint…hint…

Oh, and another thing, let's pretend that they have only one more week left before their summer. Since I don't really know when is summer time vacation for Japanese, I made it in August-September. Something like that. 

The usual disclaimer. 

The Sakuragis' Secrets 

Secret Five: A Rest or Two (part I) 

Author: Lenin 

Two days after the battle between Hanamichi and Ray Jin, everything is back to normal. 

"Teme, Kitsune! You're showing off again to Haruko's-san (does he call her that or with a chan?)!" an enrage Hanamichi yelled out of frustration. His fist balled and pumping nerves showing at his temple, as Hanamichi stomp towards Rukawa in a man-to-man confrontation. As for Rukawa, he just took a side-glance at Hanamichi and uttered one word that means more than a thousand words, "Do'aho."

As normal as it can get. 

Youhei and Noma had to retrain Hanamichi from pulburizing Rukawa after he said that. Meanwhile, Kogure and Ayako had to restrain Akagi from killing the redhead. " Ma, ma, Akagi. Calm down," Kogure said, trying to sooth the um… beast. And surprisingly, it work. Akagi calm down, well, enough not to go and kill Hanamichi for disturbing the class once again. 

" Hanamichi, calm down," Youhei somewhat ordered him, patting his shoulder. It took a few minutes of convincing before Hanamichi became rational said "chi" then went back at the corner to continue his basic training. Everybody breathed out a sigh of relief and Takamiya took his hands off Haruko's's eyes and ears. " It's a good thing that Ray Jin didn't see that, or else, it'll be bye-bye Xe-chan," Noma told the others, smiling. 

" Hanamichi should be grateful to have friends like us," Takamiya boasted as soon as Haruko went over to go talk to Ayako. " Let's remind Hanamichi that, later. We have a job to go to. If we don't leave now, the boss is going to kick our butts," Youhei told them, walking out of the door, waving at Hanamichi. " Sheesh! We have to do all the work around here," Noma grumbled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Later that evening, after basketball practice is over, Youhei came back, along with him is xea, looking all happy. Everyone else has already gone, except for Hanamichi, who was still training, and Rukawa, who was still inside the showers " Onii-chan! I have something to tell you!" Xea said in a very excited voice, running towards Hanamichi. Hanamichi kneel down and gave a quick hug, then look at Xea in the eyes, smiling. 

" You look excited," Hanamichi commented, ruffling Xea's hair a little. " She was jumping up and down when I pick her up at school. And she doesn't want to tell me why until we come here," Youhei informed Hanamichi, a curious smile on his face. " Alright then. I'm listening." 

" Onii-chan, Mito-onii-chan, next week, we have a parent's day at school. We have to make something to show to the parents. I already though of something to do and I want you, Mito-onii-chan, Takamiya-onii-chan, Noma-onii-chan and Yuji-onii-chan to go. Please, pretty please," Xea begged, giving Hanamichi the puppy-dog face. Hanamichi and Youhei laughed, Hanamichi asking, " What time will it be? And when is the exact date?" 

" Umm… four! It will start at four O'clock P.M. on June 3. that'll be our last day and then, it's summer vacation. " 

Hanamichi frowned while Youhei stop laughing. 

"That's…" 

Youhei look worriedly at Hanamichi, who is deep in thought. " Why so late?" Hanamichi demanded. " Well, our teacher explained that, after seeing the programs and other stuff, we will all go to the open field and watch the sunset," Xea answer, sounding even more excited at the prospect of watching the sunset together with her brothers. They haven't done that a long time, since the Sakuragis' parents died. 

Hanamichi frowned even more, remembering how they used to watch the sunset with their Mom and Dad. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and smiled at Xea. " Oh course we'll come. We won't miss it for the world. Right Mito?" Hanamichi answered, looking up at Youhei. Youhei look startled at first, and then force a smile nodding. 

" Yehey!" Xea exclaimed, hugging Hanamichi. 

" Alright then. You two wait here for me and I'll just make a quick change, then we'll go home," Hanamichi ordered, taking his clothes. Once he disappeared from view, Rukawa showed up water still dripping from his wet hair. " Rukawa-onii-san, you here to," Xea greeted, smiling up to him. Rukawa nodded in response. He was there when he heard Xea telling Hanamichi about the parent's day. Walking towards them to get his bag, he notices that Xea doesn't have her teddy bear.

As if a mind reader, Xea told Rukawa, " Onii-chan included Tedy with the clothes to be wash, yesterday. Tedy is at home, drying." Rukawa nodded in response, not knowing what to say. " Rukawa, can you accompany Xe-chan for a while. I have to talk to Hanamichi. It's kind of urgent," Youhei, asks Rukawa, his face looks troubled. Not even waiting for an answer, Youhei stood up and went towards the shower room. Guess Rukawa is stuck with Xea. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the shower room, Hanamichi is basking under a hot shower, his head leaning on the walls. Youhei is leaning on the walls, behind Hanamichi with his eyes close. " Mito, am I a bad brother?" Hanamichi suddenly asks. " No, you're not."

" Then, would I be a bad brother if I tell Xe-chan that she can't go to that Parent's Day of theirs?" Hanamichi asks again. This time, Youhei didn't answer. He doesn't know how to answer that. " What am I going to do, Mito? Xe-chan obviously didn't remember. I don't have problem with the time. I think that Akagi would allow me to leave. Heck, the whole basketball team may go as well, for all I care. It's the…" Hanamichi said, trailing off.

" Date. I know. It seems that Xe-chan forgot about it. Isn't that great?" Youhei finished for Hanamichi. " She may have forgotten, but he didn't. It doesn't take a mind reader to know that he won't forget. I doubt that he can forget it," Hanamichi told him in a soft voice.

" We'll just have to see and do our best, I guess," Youhei replied.

" I hate you, Ray Jin. I hate you to the ends of the earth."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After twenty minutes or so, Hanamichi and Youhei finally went out from the shower room, seeing Xea and Rukawa playing basketball. Correction. Rukawa teaching Xea how to play basketball. Xea is looking at the bouncing ball with curious eyes, probably wondering how it can bounce up and down like that as Rukawa shows Xea how to dribble. 

Youhei immediately notices that Rukawa's lips are smiling. Well, if you call that smiling. It was turn a little bit up. It wasn't even that noticeable, but since Youhei is a very observant guy, he saw it right away. And he also notices that Hanamichi hasn't gone mad at Rukawa for teaching Xea. That's how much Hanamichi hates Rukawa, at least in the eyes of everyone. Youhei thinks otherwise. 

" Thank you Rukawa for looking after Xe-chan for us," Youhei told Rukawa. Rukawa look up and his mouth returned to into a thin line, as it always was. He stood up and nodded towards Youhei. Then turned to look at Hanamichi. He was surprised to find the red hair, basketball player, just looking at him, without any scowl on his face. 

" Arigato gozimas, Rukawa-onii-san for teaching me how to dribble. I'm sorry that I haven't exactly got it," Xea said, pouting. Rukawa's mouth move a little bit up, but it disappeared as soon as it comes. " You're doing fine," Rukawa told her. He took his bag and then left the gym, feeling the curious stare of Youhei and the indifference stare of Hanamichi. 

" Bye-bye, Rukawa-onii-san," Xea called out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Two days has passed and a lot of things happened to Hanamichi that he manages to forget all about the June 3 predicament.

Saturday noon, at the household of the Sakuragis' ……

Hanamichi hummed as he stirred the stew, making lunch for him, Xea and two other, in his opinion, annoying guest. Satisfied with the taste, Hanamichi closed the pot with its lid and turn the stove to burn a small amount of flame. Putting the wooden spatula down, Hanamichi went up the stairs to check up on Xea. Hearing some noises from his room, he frowns, knowing what he will see inside his room. Sighing, Hanamichi slowly opens the door, and pick-in, his suspicions confirmed.

Examining his room, Hanamichi can't suppress a smile from forming on his lips. His room looks nice and neat. Not like it was two days ago. His bed used to be full of books, comics and magazines. His small, but expensive bookcase was filled with books unarranged and stick in different angles. Clothes used to be all over the place, discarded; study table filled with disregard paper works, notebooks, books and comics; computer dusty and computer table full of graphs, papers and diskettes and CD; windows closed, curtains stained and carpet dirtied by his resent accident with chocolate milk.

Looking inside his bathroom, Hanamichi is not that surprise to find it spotless, shinning and clean; towels, shampoos (would you believe conditioners as well?) and other bathroom stuff in order. Now, everything is in its place clean, smells fresh mix with smell of outdoors from the open window. But despite the amusement Hanamichi had with the amazing skills Xea has in cleaning things (or people), he frowned and a vein pops from his temple.

" XEA!" Hanamichi yelled, voice tinge with anger, " How many times do I have to tell you not to clean or even move one finger when you're sick with a high fever?!" walking over to her side, he took the feather duster and cloth away from her hands, undid the apron and promptly lift her up, placing Xea gently on his bed. Sighing once again, Hanamichi brush a few strands of hair away from Xea's eyes. 

" Look what you have done now. Your fever went up again and you were just about to get well," Hanamichi mumbled more to himself then to Xea. Getting a towel and a basin from the bathroom, Hanamichi filled it with cold water, then dip the towel over it, placing it on Xea's forehead.

Xea pouted, her cheeks still pinkish from the fever. " Demo, onii-chan, your room is so messy and you just passed your exams. I didn't want you cleaning the day away when you are suppose to be celebrating," Xea argued with his brother. " Baka… I won't leave my cute little sister cope up here in this big house all-alone. I rather spend my day cleaning the house with you."

Xea's pout turned into a smile, glad that Hanamichi isn't angry anymore.

Two days ago, Hanamichi alone with Rukawa, Miyagi and Mitsui, failed some subjects and were threaten to be pulled out from the basketball team; if akagi hadn't step in and saved their butts. Akagi asks (more like begged, but Akagi won't admit that) the teacher to give the troublesome quadruple another chance; surprisingly, they agree. Then again, for the first time, Shohoku's basketball team was able to make the Inter-high and their fall won't be cause by their (teachers) hands, but by the players. That way, they (teachers) won't get blame. Got my drift?

Anyway, Hanamichi didn't know what spirit took over him, or what stupid god possessed his mind, but he actually allowed Xea to stay home, alone.

Hanamichi was going to stay over at the Akagis' to study, along with the other three red-markers. Kogure, Ayako and Haruko's were going to help Akagi tutor Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa and Hanamichi.

That's the reason why Hanamichi's room looked like a tornado plus a hurricane had hit it. He went hunting for his schoolbooks (I'm guessing that Hanamichi hid it since I never saw him bring anything to school) wanting to impressed Haruko's, beat Rukawa and of course, not to be kick out from the team.

As for Xea, she persuaded Hanamichi to let her be alone in the house for one day, won't hurt anybody. No need for a babysitter or Youhei to take care of her. It must be have been Xea's puppy dog yes that made Hanamichi to agree. That or maybe the teas that Xea gave him made him agreed. Hey, Xea may only be ten years old and innocent and naïve, but that doesn't mean she can't put a powder that could make Hanamichi agree to her will. 

At least, that's what Hanamichi thinks. He does have one strong imagination.

Anyway, back to the story. Hanamichi prepared Xea's dinner, so all she will have to do was heat it inside the microwave. Hanamichi drilled it inside Xea's head on how to use the microwave, not trusting the stove or oven with Xea. The stove could have a leaking gas or the oven a loose wire and Xea won't even know about it.

Hanamichi also told Xea not to use glass plates or any other plates except for microwave-able plates. He thought that Xea knew what a microwave-able plates are, but she didn't. 

As for Xea, she's smart enough to know that her onii-chan would want the house in one piece, so she went to a nearby store, asking what a microwave-able plates looks like, but got delayed because of a bunch of aged ladies pinching her cheeks and "ohooiing" how cute she was (and still is). The old ladies finally freed Xea when it started to rain, moderately hard. And it was just her luck that she didn't have an umbrella.

Children tend to play under the rain without an adult hovering behind their back scolding them. And since Xea is a child and Hanamichi wasn't hovering behind Xea's back; Xea decided to play around the rain. Until Sendoh came along and saw the cute little girl dancing in the rain, already wet and sneezing.

Sendoh was surprise to find Xea there and was even more surprise to find out that the Sakuragis' was only two blocks away. A small world, isn't it? Especially since Rukawa was passing by on his way to his house, which was only around the block from Xea.

Rukawa finished earlier then the rest, because he didn't want to be around the three stogies, namely Mitsui, Miyagi and Hanamichi. Besides, Rukawa needed his beauty sleep. Actually, Rukawa is pretty smart if only he pays more attention in class than he does in sleeping. And with Hanamichi constantly mocking and taunting him (Rukawa got Haruko's for a tutor, while Hanamichi got stuck with Akagi), Rukawa couldn't fall asleep, did his work and got free from the torturous tutoring session.

Anyway…

_Flashback:_

_" Xea-chan! What are you doing playing under the rain? You'll get sick!" Sendoh exclaimed, covering her with his umbrella. Xea grin sheepishly at Sendoh, her pale cheeks wet from the rain. " Scratch that. You're already sick with a high fever. Where's Sakuragi anyway?" Sendoh asked Xea, lifting her up, and balancing the umbrella. Sendoh made sure that Xea wouldn't get herself (and him) any wetter than she already was, and failing miserably._

_" Over at Akagi-sempai's house," a cold voice suddenly spoke up, holding the umbrella of Sendoh for them. Looking up in surprise, Sendoh found himself looking into a pair of cold crystalline blue eyes similar to his, but not entirely._

_" Ru-onii-san," Xea greeted in a lazy type of voice. Rukawa raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of nickname, but didn't comment. Instead, he took Sendoh's duffel bag and hold the umbrella over the two's head and started walking casually towards the direction of the Sakuragis' house._

_(I wonder how he knew where Hanamichi's house is. *whistle, whistle* Hanamichi looks at the me suspiciously saying, "Why do I have a very bad feeling that you're up to something?" *whistle, whistle*) _

_"What's Sakuragi doing over at Akagi-san's house and how did you know?" Sendoh asks, striking up a conversation. Make that trying. Rukawa didn't say anything, indicating that he doesn't want to talk, period._

_" Onii-chan had to have a tutoring session to pass his exam. But Ru-onii-san, I thought that you were with them?" Xea ask, her curious, but tired eyes, looking at Rukawa. Rukawa's face softens a little and the ever-observant Sendoh noticed. " Finished early," Rukawa curtly replied, but not so cold as he would usually say to other people. " Ru-onii-san is so smart," Xea commented sleepily, rubbing her eyes and shivering._

_ Sendoh wrapped his arms around her more tightly; worried that Xea's fever might go higher. After a few minutes walking through the angry rain and the deafening silence (Sendoh give up talking since the Ice King is obviously not going to response), the trio finally reaches their destination. Xea gave the keys to Rukawa and he opened the door._

_Sendoh brought Xea to her room and told her to change out of her wet clothes into a dry one, while Rukawa and himself look for the things they need to help Xea get well. Soon, the two-basketball player found what they needed. Sendoh gently knocked on the door, asking if it is okay for them to enter, when no answer came, Sendoh look at Rukawa worried, who in return look back in his usual stare._

_Sendoh opened the door to find that Xea had already collapsed before even reaching the bed. He rushed over to Xea and quickly placed her on the bed, Rukawa already treating her. They diligently look after Xea. Sendoh and Rukawa even argued who would stay and who would go home. In the end, the two stayed and called home to inform their moms that they would be staying at Hanamichi's house for the night._

_Of course, being mothers, Mrs. Sendoh and Mrs. Rukawa questioned the two. They told about Xea and immediately, both mothers insisted on coming over and taking care of the little girl themselves. Fortunately, the two manages to stop their moms from coming over._

_Sendoh suggested of calling Hanamichi at Akagis' and telling him about his sister when Rukawa pointed out that he even doesn't know Akagi's phone number. Rukawa even added that if he did know the phone number, he (Sendoh) is a bigger hentai then he (Rukawa) originally thought. To which Sendoh replied, " You know where Sakuragi lives, what does that makes you?"_

_" A very observant person," Rukawa answer, his back turned from Sendoh._

_ Sendoh gave up arguing with the guy, knowing that it's no use._

_Rukawa noticed the food left by Hanamichi and the first thought that came to his and Sendoh's minds is, " Sakuragi/ Do'aho can cook?" anyway, the two had already ate, but surmised that Xea has not yet eaten. So, heating the food up, the two went up, finding that Xea is wide-awake, weak, but awake. Sendoh forced feed Xea to eat the food, while Rukawa watch them. After that, Xea went back to sleep, Sendoh reading to her a story book as what Hanamichi would have done._

_Sendoh and Rukawa decided to take turns in looking after Xea. When it was Rukawa's turn, he made sure that Xea's fever is lowered, before drifting off too sleep until morning._

_Let's just say that when Hanamichi got home and saw tow large familiar looking males sleeping on both sides of his precious, not to mention fevered, sister, and "he was shock" would be the understatement of the year._

_End of Flashback_

Hanamichi scowl at the mere memory of the resent events. He was grateful and all to Sendoh and Rukawa (not that they'll ever hear that coming from him) because of what they did. Well, after he stopped yelling, accusing and trying to kill the two said males, enough to listen. After that, he was embarrassed and the only thing he could think of to repay them was to invite them for lunch or dinner on Saturday. It can't be that day, Friday, because that afternoon he and along with rest of the flunking brigade, had a re-test to go to.

"Ne, Onii-chan, when will Ru-onii-san and Sendoh-onii-san get here?" ask the feverous little bundle of energy.

" They'll get here soon enough," Hanamichi replied.

_Ding-Dong_

Speaking of the two devils….


	6. Secret Six: A Rest or Two Part II

Ummm…. SOO SORRY EVERYONE! But this time, I have a very good reason why I haven't updated for soooo long. Our Internet got cut off. My dad didn't pay the bills. Anyway, that is all in the past. Here's chapter six. I've tried to make it as long as possible, but I won't ruin the surprise, just yet. Heheheheh…. 

The usual disclaimer. 

The Sakuragis' Secrets 

Secret Six: A Rest or Two (Part II) 

"Speaking if the devils," Hanamichi mumbled. 

Sternly eyeing Xea, Hanamichi stood to answer the door. " Stay put. Don't move even a muscle. If I even see you lifting a finger, you'll be grounded for the next five years!" Hanamichi stated, leaving no room for argument.

" Hai!" Xea answered in a sing-sand way, her voice cracking because of her cold. Satisfied with Xea's answer, the over-protective brother finally went out of the room. Brushing away the bangs that hindered his eyes (let's pretend that his hair immediately grew), he hurriedly walks down. Hanamichi reached the doorknob and yank it open, irritated that Rukawa and Sendoh are here and going to eat at his household. Rukawa is quite understandable, but Sendoh, people wonder why Hanamichi doesn't like him.

Hanamichi (blushing): he's a hentai.

Sendoh (pouting): you're mean…

Glaring at the two, he told them in an irate tone, "Wait here, at the living room while I go and prepare the table and check up on Xe-chan."

Sendoh smiled at Hanamichi, greeting him. Sendoh's smile suddenly turned into a grin, a hentai grin to boot. As for Rukawa, he just gave Hanamichi his usual cold stare, with hints of a smirk on his mouth. 

"Nice apron," Rukawa uttered softly that Hanamichi almost didn't caught it. Hanamichi looked down and blushed hard, seeing that he was still wearing the apron. He quickly removed off the pink, ribbon-filled and fluffy apron from his body. Turning away from the two, Hanamichi went back to the kitchen to check up on the lunch foods. Before he was completely gone, he shouted the reply, " this used to belong to my okaa-san. I would just waste money if I bought one."

Hanamichi, thrifty? That's rare. Then again, having no parents and having to take care of a ten-year old girl makes you like that.

Sendoh and Rukawa entered the house- Wait! Make that a mansion. The Sakuragis' house is really big, having to fit almost all their relatives. Sitting down, Sendoh looked around, observing the mansion for the first time. When he was here two days ago, Sendoh was too worried to look around the house. Now, while waiting for Hanamichi, Sendoh notices that the house is spotless and clean.

There is a long staircase in the center of the house and the railings are made out of silver, pure silver, sparkling with a blue carpet stapled on the staircase. Peaking up, Sendoh saw that it has three floors. From the outside, it looked two floors and a wide, wide wall.

The living room looks normal enough. There are three couches, two sofa chairs and one long, small glass table at the middle. The floor is covered with blue carpet and Sendoh's guessing that the entire house is also covered in blue carpet.

There is a fire place, and place on the corners of it are two picture frames. Standing up, he took a closer look; he saw that one is a picture of the Shohoku team with Haruko's and the Gundan. The other picture frame is of Hanamichi carrying Xea while Youhei, Takamiya, Noma and Yuji circles the two.

Lingering a little to notice the smiling Hanamichi and Xea, Sendoh turned to observe more.

There is a bookcase filled with books. Rukawa was there looking at the books. Occasionally, he would smile (thinking that Sendoh won't be looking) for no apparent reason or raised an eyebrow surprise to find such a type of book in Hanamichi's collection. Besides the bookcase is a tall organizer with a T.V., VCD, DVD and a stack of CD's for both the VCD and DVD. 

"One thing is for sure, Sakuragi sure is wealthy," Sendoh thought, smiling, "almost as rich as we are."

Hanamichi: what do you mean by that?! Teme!

Sendoh: that was just an innocent thought. Hana-chan. (looks innocently at Hanamichi)

Hanamichi: Urusai! Don't call me Hana-chan!

Sendoh's smile broadens, seeing Hanamichi enter the room, with the apron on once again. Combing his hair with his hand, Hanamichi looked up and said, " Ummm…. You guys won't mind if we eat at my room, would you? Xe-chan was cleaning it while I was cooking even though I forbid her to do so and when I stopped her, it was too late, her fever grew worst and I thought that it would be not good if I move her and well, its better that way because I could take care of her much better in my room and I…"

Hanamichi finally stopped talking, blushing hard, and realizing that he was stammering as well as babbling. Hanamichi turned even redder when he saw Sendoh's smile broaden even more (is that even possible?) and even the Kitsune was grinning a little bit. " He's extremely cute when he blushes," one of them thought, and his eyes widen a fracture thinking, " where'd that thought came from?! I must be lacking in sleep."

Hanamichi: which one of you said that?!?

Rukawa: -. -

Sendoh: ^. ^

Hanamichi: Lenin!!!!

Me: HI-MIT-SU!

Hanamichi: (pouts) meanie!

Taking a deep breath, Hanamichi calmly stated, " I don't want to leave Xe-chan all alone, so would you guys mind if we just eat inside my room?"

" No, we don't mind. This is your house after all. Right, Rukawa?" Sendoh asked, turning to look at the pale boy. Rukawa just shrug his shoulders, walking past Hanamichi and towards the kitchen. (Unlike Sendoh, Rukawa had enough time to worry and still observe the house. That or he has been inside Sakuragi's house once. I wonder, hmmm…) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xea was sitting up on Hanamichi's bed, hugging Tedy as she thinks deeply. Of course, like most children of her age, Xea is probably thinking what her onii-chan is doing and if Sendoh-onii-san and Ru-onii-san are already eating. Probably.

Xea wasn't exactly like most children and that deep frown with unhappy eyes that mark her face proves that.

Xea is startled when the door opened and the smiling face of Sendoh appeared. After Sendoh, Rukawa entered holding a tray and his face is set in his usual cold mask but with a tinge of a small smile. (Who could possibly resist a cute, little girl like Xea?) Lastly is Hanamichi, face contorted in a concentrated one, balancing the tray with four glasses of juice.

"Onii-chan! Sendoh-onii-san! Ru-onii-san! What are you doing here?" Xea ask them, surprised. " We're here to keep you company," Sendoh answered, putting down the tray he was holding and got a chair, sitting in front of Xea.

Xea's sad looking face instantly lightens up with joy, smiling at her three brothers. One anyway.

The trio talks as they eat and despite himself, Hanamichi's irritation slowly dissipated for both the guys. Sendoh smiled, noticing Hanamichi's sudden change of attitude, while Rukawa just did a secret smile. Not soon after, Xea fell into a deep sleep. It took some time for the other two guys, Hanamichi and Sendoh, to have notice that she is already asleep.

Rukawa saw, but didn't say anything, not wanting to speak. "Sakuragi, shall we go downstairs? Xea-chan us already asleep," Sendoh told Hanamichi, finally taking notice of Xea. Hanamichi blinked from Sendoh's words. Taking a look at the sleeping angel, Hanamichi smiled a soft smile.

Standing up, he pulled the covers to cover her body, place Tedy on her side, which Xea instantly hugs, and then brush some tendrils of hair away from her face. Sendoh and Rukawa took that as a sign to leave.

Going downstairs, Hanamichi suddenly started to fidgets, facing the two guests. Sendoh look at Hanamichi, somewhat concern as to why he is doing that; Rukawa just gave him a curious look.

"Ano… I can't believe I'm going to say this, but would you two like to stay for dinner as well? I think that Xe-chan would like that," Hanamichi told them, a tinge of reddish hue coloring on his tanned skin. "Sure, I would be delighted," Sendoh, agreed sincerely. Rukawa just gave Hanamichi his trademark shrug. " I'll take that as a yes," Hanamichi said, smiling, too happy to argue.

Hanamichi entered the kitchen, Sendoh and Rukawa following him, but stayed a distance. Both watches with amusement as Hanamichi expertly moved around the premises of the kitchen as he prepares the food for dinner.

" I still can't believe it that he can cook," Rukawa thought to himself resisting to scratch his temples out of wonder. " Sakuragi, how'd you come to learn to cook?" Sendoh ask out loud, unable to keep his curiosity down. Instantly, Hanamichi turned red and looked away from the two guys, ignoring the question altogether.

"Damn! I'm blushing one too many times. Stupid hormones!" Hanamichi irritatingly thought to himself and tried to calm his face.

" Sakuragi?" Sendoh called out, his curiosity grew even more by Hanamichi's ignoring of the question. " Ray Jin," Hanamichi replied finally with a wave of his hand, trying to show that he didn't care when in reality it was the opposite. " Ray Jin?" Sendoh asks, raising an eyebrow. Even Rukawa raised an eyebrow.

" (Sigh) he pointed out to the court that I didn't know how to cook and has been feeding Xe-chan with take-outs and canned foods. I had to learn to cook within two weeks or I would lose Xe-chan to Ray Jin. I almost burned the house down the first few times I started to learn. Anyhow, Ray Jin took pity on me and he came over just to teach me," Hanamichi narrated, his face flaming even brighter. 

Sendoh's curiosity even grew and Rukawa started to show interest. " What happened?" Sendoh continued to probed Hanamichi even more. " None of your business," Hanamichi grunted out, turning to get a carrot and started slicing, clearly showing that he does not want to talk about it at all.

" Sa, that was three years ago. Before Xe-chan became terrified of Ray Jin. Before, when this game of ours was only a friendly one…"

_Flashback: _

Ray Jin grinned at Hanamichi, in his hand was an innocent looking white envelope. Hanamichi scowl and grin at the same time, watching Ray Jin silently, not asking anything.

" I will win this round if you're not very careful," Ray Jin started to say. " Care to elaborate?" Hanamichi coolly retorted. Ray Jin crossed his arms, making Hanamichi's confidence. " I admit that I was surprise that your brain is bigger than an ostrich (Hanamichi: Teme!!) and that you can budget both your time and money. But, I have something that I'm pretty sure you won't over come."

" What's that?" Hanamichi asks, an eyebrow raised, not fraise by Ray Jin's comment.

" You can't cook," Ray Jin stated, throwing the white envelope to Hanamichi and swiftly turned back, walking away. Hanamichi shred the envelope open and read the notice of the Agency. His eyes grew and grew until one would think it is a soft ball.

"NOOOO!" Hanamichi yelled dramatically, water falls and broken rocks in the background. Ray Jin smiled, hearing Hanamichi's dismayed cries even from a distance.

** Two days later… **

"Come on Hanamichi, it's not like you to not do anything," Youhei scolded Hanamichi. Hanamichi's shoulder dropped even more, and he sighed out loud. " Do you remember the time I tried baking cookies to give to your mom?" Hanamichi ask Youhei. Youhei paled.

" You blew up the Home-economics room and half of the school almost burnt down," Youhei answered in a low, quivering tone, remembering the horror of that day. " Exactly! And not only that; when I did succeed in baking those confound cookies, Auntie and you got food poisoning and spend the rest of you summer confined in the hospital," Hanamichi added exasperated, slapping his face out of embarrassment.

Youhei weakly smiled at Hanamichi, not really wanting to make him guiltier then he already was. " Hanamichi that was baking. Cooking is a whole different matter. All you have to do is follow the instruction and voila! You're done," Youhei encouragingly told Hanamichi, squeezing his shoulders for reassurance. Hanamichi uncertainly looked at Youhei.

" How hard can it be?"

**The next day… **

" You were saying?" Hanamichi sarcastically ask, watching the firemen rushing to and fro, trying to extinguish the raging fire that is eating away the kitchen part of the house. Youhei opened and closed his mouth, eyes wide looking at the scene. He couldn't think of anything to say. In the end, Youhei just patted Hanamichi's shoulder, at lost of words.

**A week later… **

" Yo! Hana-michi?" Ray Jin greeted in happily ending in uncertainly. Hanamichi just nodded once in greeted, never taking his eyes from the grass. His face is blank and empty looking. Hanamichi looks terrible. Since last week, he hasn't had a good sleep. His eyes are almost red and eye bugs huge. His tanned skin grew lighter, almost white from hiding from the sun.

Hanamichi even avoided Xea, afraid that Xea would think differently of him, once she knew what was going on. Youhei was given the task to fetch Xea and accompany her to eat outside. Youhei just obeyed without any argument, knowing that Hanamichi was in the brick of depression. As for Xea, she was starting to get really worried about her onii-chan, but said nothing when Youhei ask her not to say anything.

Ray Jin sits in front of Hanamichi and stared at him. Hanamichi didn't move. Ray Jin waves his hand, testing if Hanamichi is still alive. Hanamichi didn't even blink. Ray Jin plucks a strand of red hair from Hanamichi's hair. Hanamichi didn't even flinch.

" HELLO?! IS ANYONE HOME?!?" Ray Jin bellowed at Hanamichi's ear, the redhead falling down sideways, eyes wide and face cringing.

" Nope, he's dead," Ray Jin, stated out loud in an oh-well tone. "TEME!!!! This is all your fault you stuck-up rich kid!" Hanamichi screamed angrily, jumping up to his feet in anger and chibi form.

Ray Jin chuckled asking, " Id this because of the cooking notices you've received from the agency?"

" If you have forgotten already, you personally delivered it to me, you egotistic, self-centered, good for nothing guy!" Hanamichi answered with such anger, Ray Jin felt his hair rose up. Hanamichi crossed his arms, huffed and then promptly looked away from Ray Jin, his mouth immediately turning into a sad frown.

Ray Jin's features instantly soften. Grabbing hold of Hanamichi's arm and dragging him, literally, inside the house, Ray Jin said, " Well then. I have atone of my selfish act now, don't I?" Hanamichi surprisingly look at Ray Jin's eyes, checking to see if the guy was joking or not. " Well, stop looking like some wounded fish and get your cute butt moving. You have only a week to learn how to cook without actually killing everybody. And I'll be your personally tutor."

Hanamichi ignored the "cute butt" comment. For now.

First Lesson: How to boil water

Ray Jin looked at Hanamichi with an unbelievable look plastered on his face (-. -;). "Hanamichi…"

Hanamichi looks at Ray Jin, blinking innocently.

" That's the oven."

" Oh! That's why it always explodes," Hanamichi said in amazement. Ray Jin slaps his face in frustration.

Second Lesson: How to make an omelet

Hanamichi placed a plate in front of Ray Jin. " Looks normal enough," Ray Jin thought to himself, slowly cutting a slice and inserting it on his mouth. He slowly chewed then…

"AUGH!" Ray Jin chocked and then swallowed loudly, turning pale then green. " Hanamichi, what did I told you to put in it?" Ray Jin painfully asks.

" Well, eggs, tomatoes and onions," Hanamichi answered, looking at Ray Jin's face in worry and showing to him the ingredients. Ray Jin's eyes grew wide as a saucer.

" That's not a onion. That's ginger!"

Lesson Three: How to stir-fry properly 

Ra y Jin's eyebrow twitched. Hanamichi blink.

" Hanamichi. When I said well-done, I didn't really **_well done_**," Ray Jin said through gritted teeth looking at the blacker-than-coal hamburger. 

Hanamichi blinks.

Lesson Four: How to cook without burning the house down

" Hanamichi! Don't mix that with-"

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Hanamichi yelled, running around and gets ready to pour a certain liquid in.

" Hanamichi!!! That's-"

Lesson Five: How to put out fire properly 

SWISH! SWISH! "TASKETTE!!!!!"

"Oil," Ray Jin finished, looking at the now black, crispy Hanamichi.

**A week later… **

*Poke, poke, poke*

"Youhei! It's not alive. Eat it already!" Hanamichi exclaimed at Youhei, who was currently poking the food Hanamichi placed in front of him. Ray Jin, leaning on the door, smirked, looking at the two.

Youhei finally picked up the food saying, " It looks normal. *Sniff, sniff* It smells normal." Closing his eyes tightly, slowly, Youhei bit the lumpia roll, a pained expression on his face. *Crunch, crunch, crunch* swallow*

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

" Hey, it taste normal," Youhei finally replied, opening his eyes. " Yokatta!!! I passed!" Hanamichi yelled gleefully. Ra y Jin slapped him on the back, his way of congratulating him.

Hanamichi was so happy; he engulfed Ray Jin in a big bear hug. Almost suffocating the guy.

_End of Flashback_

" Ray Jin…" Hanamichi smiled sadly.

" Sakuragi?"

No response.

" Sakuragi!" Sendoh called louder.

Hanamichi still looks space out.

" Uy! Do'aho!" Rukawa called, throwing a carrot at Hanamichi's head. That got the redhead's attention. "Teme, Kitsune! Who are you calling stupid?!" Hanamichi yelled, swiftly turning around to give Rukawa a piece of his mind. " You. Your food is burning," Rukawa pointed at the over well done meat.

" AAHHH!! IIYYAA!"

**Monday **

Hanamichi slowly woke up, shutting the alarm clock off. As he rubbed his eyes, he felt for Xea, who was supposed to be sleeping beside him. Except she's not.

" Xea!" Hanamichi cried out, alarmed. But calm down when he saw a note in Youhei's handwriting, very visible on the bed. The word "Bakeru" was bolded and big.

"_ Bakeru Hanamichi. You broke your alarm clock again .Do you know how much one of that things cost? And you go around bragging that you're thrifty. It's a good thing that I'm your faithful friend or I won't come have over so early just to check if Xea's all right. She's fine, by the way. Her fever is gone. Today is her last day for school and she was so excited. I took the liberty in not waking you up and take her out to eat. You should hurry as well, or you'll be late. Knowing you, you'll probably not listen to my advice and still dillydally_."

"Arigato, Youhei."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nia ha ha ha ha! Ore was Tensai!" Hanamichi laughed his head off conceitedly after performing a slam-dunk. 

***Whack, whoop, whack, paw***

" Ack! Gori! Female Gori!"

" Nani?!?" Akagi, Ayako and Ryota exclaimed.

" OH HO! HO! HO!" Anzai-sensai laughed.

" Do'aho," Rukawa mumbled.

"Yo! You're all very cheerful today."

" Konichiwa."

" Oy! Smiley, Substitute. Did you came here to see my wonderful performance?" Hanamichi greeted Sendoh, Fujima, and the rest of Shoyo and Ryonan behind the two-said name. " Urusai! *Paw*" Akagi yelled out, giving Hanamichi another gori punch.

" What are you guys doing here?" Kogure politely asks. " Well, both teams agreed that instead of mopping around, we would help you train, if you guys would like to agree?" Fujima answered.

" Why the sudden decision?" Mitsui somewhat asks suspicious. " Well, we can kill two birds with one stone. We'll prepare you Shohokus for the Inter-high and we'll train of the winter games," Sendoh nonchalantly answered.

" And Gather Data!!" Hikoichi added with excitement. Everybody sweat-dropped.

" Anzai-sensei, is it alright?" Taoka ask coming out of nowhere. " How does he do that," all Ryonan thought, clutching their hearts from surprise.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! What a great idea," Anzai-sensei answered. " Yosh! The tensai can sho-"

**BANG! **

" Youhei-kun?" Kogure slowly said.

Youhei entered the gym, face serious, hands formed in a fist. The others are trailing behind him, looking at Hanamichi in a grave expression.

Youhei march towards Hanamichi, his steps in a determined stride.

" Youhei? What the-" Hanamichi started to ask, but was cut off when Youhei punch him in the face. " Youhei?!" Hanamichi ask in pure shock. The usually calm guy grabbed hold of Hanamichi's shirt and jerks him in face level with his own face.

" Do you know what day is today, Sakuragi?" Youhei ask in a strained voice. Hanamichi's eyes grew. Youhei only called him "Sakuragi" when he really means business or really angry. This time, it's both.

" Have you really forgotten what day today is?" Youhei ask again, this time, his voice is laced with disbelief. Hanamichi continued to stare at Youhei's eyes, showing no signs of comprehending what Youhei is talking about.

Youhei narrowed his eyes, stating, " Today's June Third." Youhei didn't have to say it twice.

" Shimatta! Xea!" Hanamichi bawled. Pulling out of Youhei's gripped, he instantaneously ran out of the gym, a panic and horror plastered on his face.

Lenin: was it good? Bad? I'm sorry once again if this took so long. Anyway, I hope that everyone will review. Please review.


End file.
